


On a cold, rainy evening...

by SilverWolf96



Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coats, Fluff, Giving your coat to your partner because they're cold, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: SylvixWeek Day 4.Felix gets caught out in the rain and Sylvain, being the good boyfriend he is, offers a way to warm him up.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933399
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	On a cold, rainy evening...

**Author's Note:**

> SylvixWeek Day 4. Warmth  
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### Day 4: On a cold, rainy evening...

It’s been cloudy all day, with the occasional short rain showers. The real rain doesn’t come until evening. Of course, at the exact time Felix has chosen to train. And Felix being Felix of course doesn’t let a bit of rain stop him from training. He keeps up the practice until the rain is pouring down on him and he’s soaking wet, even with his supposedly rain-proof coat. 

His focus, combined with the heavy rain, means he doesn’t notice Sylvain watching him for quite a while. He’s in the middle of some move when he sees a flash of red hair under the roofed section to the side of the training grounds. He stumbles slightly, unused to not being able to tell when he’s being watched. 

Once he notices he’s being watched, he puts away his training sword and makes his way over to Sylvain, who’s casually leaning against a wall, observing him with a small smile, clad in a clearly custom made long dark coat. Since he’s been staying out of the rain the entire time, he’s nearly completely dry, while Felix must look like a drowned cat, soaked to the bone, with his hair getting in his eyes, despite his best efforts of sweeping it to the side. 

“Finished already?” Sylvain asks as he gets close enough to hold a conversation without having to shout in order to be heard over the rain. “I was sure you’d be here for at least another hour or so.”

“I was going to,” Felix admits, futilely trying to push locks of hair out of his face. “Then I noticed you standing here and gawking at me for some reason.”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Sylvain nearly whines playfully. “You know I like watching you train.” He leans forward to gently brush Felix’s hair out of his eyes, and for some reason actually manages to make it stay that way. “It’s hot,” he whispers against his lips, as if he’s revealing some kind of secret.

“Of course that would be your reason,” Felix huffs, pushing Sylvain a few steps back with a firm shove to his chest. “Insatiable.”

“Only with you,” the redhead fires back, with a flirty smile and a wink, but smartly doesn’t try to get in Felix’s face again. He does, however, step closer to Felix without completely closing the gap between them. “I can’t help that my boyfriend is really hot, and I like watching him train. All focused, graceful, acrobatic and handsome. How could I possibly resist?” 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, so cut it out,” Felix snaps at him, but without any real fire behind the words. He’s blushing, staring stubbornly to the side and not meeting Sylvain’s eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Sylvain just can’t help teasing him just a little bit. “You’re blushing!”

“You- Shut up!” Felix exclaims, and then, when Sylvain opens his mouth to say something undoubtedly stupid, shuts him up in the most effective way he knows; by grabbing him by the front of his coat and pulling him down into a kiss. 

Predictably, Sylvain does indeed shut up in favour of kissing Felix back with a surprised, but pleased noise. He then wraps his arms around Felix and holds them close together. Now it’s Felix’s turn to let out a pleased noise, as he moves his arms around Sylvain’s neck and into his hair. 

After a few moments he feels Sylvain’s hands starting to wander, moving from behind him to grab the front of his coat. Before Felix has time to react, he’s already pushed the coat from his shoulders and halfway down his arms. He’s too baffled by the sudden event to do anything but stand and gape as the garment is peeled off of him and tossed carelessly to the side. At that point he collects himself and shoves Sylvain back yet again.

“What the hell, Sylvain?” He yelps, trying to come off as commanding, but sounds more strained than anything else, even to his own ears. “We’re not doing that here!” Dating or not, he’s _not_ having sex with Sylvain on the training grounds in the rain.

“Hey, relax, nothing like that,” Sylvain holds his hands up in surrender, with a small smile still present on his face. No doubt he finds Felix _adorable_ or some such. He can feel himself blushing again. “I just figured you’d be more comfortable if you weren’t so cold you’re shivering.”

Felix had been cold from the ran and the chilly evening air, but it had been manageable and not too bad. Now that his bare arms are exposed to the cool air, however, the wind feels even colder than before, causing him to involuntarily shiver. 

“Here, take mine,” Sylvain offers, sliding of his own coat for Felix. He’s wearing a warm sweater underneath, so he’s not even remotely cold, even without the coat. He even slips it on Felix like some kind of gentleman. 

The coat is too big on Felix, hanging loosely around his shoulders and slender frame, nearly reaching his knees. But it is warm. Despite himself, Felix pulls the coat tighter around himself. It smells like Sylvain, the familiar and comforting scent creating a bit of extra warmth in his stomach. He’s just about to mutter a thanks to Sylvain, when he notices the redhead, staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“What is it now?” he asks, not sure if he wants to know the answer. 

“Nothing,” Sylvain mutters, almost like in a trance, as he looks Felix up and down, despite him being mostly hidden under the large coat. “You just look really nice in my coat.” Now it’s his turn to blush and avert his eyes. 

“Want to head back inside?” Felix suggests after a few moments of silence. “Since I was done training anyway.”

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go!” With that, Sylvain grabs Felix and drags him along to the dorm rooms, leaving Felix’s wet, cold coat laying on the ground.


End file.
